


And As We’re Touching

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha Grant Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Pregnant Omega Frank is getting a stomach rub from one of his Alphas while the other works.





	And As We’re Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi sweeties,
> 
> Hope you’re all doing good.
> 
> Me?
> 
> Hmm not so much. But that’s just life sometimes. 
> 
> My writing has been way neglected... I’ve got all these ideas but just no time! And when I do get the time I have no motivation :/ kinda sucks but *shrugs* I’m trying.
> 
> This is another fic for Ry - they just keep kicking out such good prompts!! I think this might be the first time Grant has appeared in Omegaverse too? Though feel free to prove me wrong!

Frank lets out a satisfied sigh and clutches Grant’s fingers a little tighter. The Alpha squeezes back firmly, his other hand still scratching furiously as his latest comic book flows out of him and onto the the page, all rough pencil sketches and smooth dialogue.

“You okay, sugar?” Gerard asks from his position kneeling by the side of the couch, oily hands hovering over Frank’s stretched tummy. It’s clear by his creased forehead and curious eyes that he’s misinterpreted the sound.

The question makes Grant’s pencil pause too, though he doesn’t look up or move; head still bowed over the desk, arm stretched back to reach Frank’s fingers where the Omega is sprawled on the couch. Frank tilts his head back at the sudden absence of sound and blushes when he looks back at Gerard’s concerned face.

“I’m fine. Better than that. It feels really nice, Gee.” Frank inclines his head towards his shiny pregnant bump completely exposed with his ‘far too big everywhere except his stomach’ grey sweatshirt shoved up out of the way and tiny white briefs sitting under his pregnant tummy.

The scratching resumes once Grant has given Frank’s hand a brief squeeze. The tension melts out of Gerard’s face in the same moment.

“Better than the foot massage?” Gerard asks as he softly places his hands back on Frank’s stomach, rubbing in small circular motions as Frank practically purrs at the contact.

“Mmm the pups like it more,” Frank says dreamily, eyes sliding shut.

“Doesn’t feel like it with the way they’re kicking me,” Gerard complains but his voice is fond, full of love. Grant lets out a rumbling chuckle that sends a tingle down Frank’s spine completely unrelated to Gerard’s soothing hands.

They don’t know who the pups belong to; considering the amount of times Grant and Gerard knotted their Omega it’s completely possible either Alpha is the father. Secretly they’re all hoping there’ll be one of each.

“Maybe that’s their way of saying you need to improve your massage skills, love?” Grant offers without looking away from his work.

“Sounds to me like someone’s jealous,” Gerard teases. A high pitched giggle bursts out of Frank before he can stop it.

Grant doesn’t answer; the only indication he’s heard, and that Gerard was right, is the even louder pencil strokes over paper.

The sudden loss of Gerard’s hands on his stretched skin makes Frank’s eyes spring open. Not that he’d dare say anything about it anyway but Gerard still lifts a single shiny finger to his lips. Frank wants to laugh at the mischievous glint in Gerard’s eye, his cocked eyebrow and smiling lips, but instead gives his Alpha a tiny nod and keeps his mouth closed.

Gerard moves quickly yet silently, knee walking over the carpet until he’s right behind Grant’s plush desk chair. Oily fingertips poised over Grant’s head, Gerard turns to give Frank one last conspiratorial wink and toothy grin.

The startled noise Grant makes when Gerard’s fingers touch his scalp makes Frank giggle again. Gerard joins in and just as it seems like Grant might too there’s the clatter of a dropped pencil and a deep moan instead.

“That... that is completely unfair, love,” Grant murmurs as Gerard smooths his hands down to Grant’s neck.

“The sneak attack?” Gerard asks.

“More that by doing this you’re neglecting our boy. And our babies,” Grant answers.

Both Alphas immediately look over their shoulders to where Frank is sprawled on the couch, head slung back over the arm, craning his neck so he can watch them both.

“It’s okay,” Frank tells them in a soft, happy voice, “I don’t mind.”

But none of them miss the jerk of his stomach, a protesting limb letting it’s daddies know that it very much minds.

  
  



End file.
